


Coincidence

by Evak_trash01



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Future Fic, M/M, New shows, not finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evak_trash01/pseuds/Evak_trash01
Summary: A few years after SKAM ended, the actors decided to join a few other shows.Tarjei had then scored a role as Alex, Maja’s older brother in the new TV-show ‘Falling’. About a young Norwegian girl that pretty much gets a new crush on ‘guys’ every day until she meets the woman of her dreams.Henrik, on the other hand, scored a role as Adrian in another new TV-show called ‘World’s school’. Again about Norwegians. This time it’s about Matilde and her older brother, yes that is Adrian, that moves to the US to start on a school for people all over the world.The coincidence here had to be that the directors of the TV-shows are brother and sister… And now?Now they want to put together these shows and make something new.Also hopefully getting Adrian and Alex together.But behind the scenes ‘Matilde’ and ‘Maja’ has ideas.





	1. Falling

Tarjei didn’t know what to expect when he came into the ‘Falling’ studio. Sure, he had now been in the showbiz for 4 years now, but after SKAM (and Melk, but honestly he misses the SKAM days more) he hadn’t been apart of much. The Tv-shows he had been in worked differently, and therefore he just didn’t know. He was excited to be apart a Tv-show again. So he could finally be apart of a cast for a long time and feel like a family again with someone. Everyone had met before, however, Tarjei had been busy with theatre at the time, and now he was actually afraid he would be left out at times.  
“Hey, Tarjei! Welcome to the studio, you ready to meet the others?” The director Lucy greeted him. “Thank you, kind of nervous, but yeah… I’m ready to meet them.” He smiled at her. She opened the door to the studio. “They don’t know it’s you yet… Mostly because most of them are still not over SKAM, even though it’s been 4 years. Besides, if it’s not them that are the big fans, then it’s someone they know… Or both. You’ll notice who the fans are quite fast.” She said as he pushed the big door to let him in.  
When he walked in he saw all of his fellow cast members. It’s was quiet until one of the girls, probably 16 years old, spoke up “Holy shit, you are Tarjei Sandvik Moe.” Tarjei laughed. “Yep, that’s me.” Lucy walked behind him. “Helene, you probably recognised this guy. Tarjei will be playing your brother, so I sure hope you two become as close as siblings.” Helene nodded in shock.  
After the cast had talked about how they would do the first episode, they got lunch. Then they talked about ideas and character development for their role. Tarjei felt like he was with the group even though there was a lot of fangirls and fanboys, and even though he wasn’t at the first meeting.  
After they had talked for a long time, he asked Helene if she wanted to join him for dinner so they could get to know each other better. The blond girl had smiled and said she would gladly join him. They decided to go simple and got McDonald's.

They talked about everything. Family, friends, earlier moments in showbiz and more.  
“So you have a friend that was a huge fan of SKAM?” Tarjei asked. “Not huge… Probably the biggest fan.” She laughed. “She had this huge celebrity crush on you, but at the same time, she shipped you with Henrik. It was really complicated to pay attention at times. Like I understood her, but at the same time… If she talked about Henjei, many people would ask if she meant her and you, because she literally has the girl version name of Henrik. But anyways… Speaking of Henrik, how is he? Have you talked?” Helene asked. “Not much, actually we haven’t talked in awhile. Last time we talked we had met up and we talked for a really long time. We told each other about future projects and such. He has a role in a TV-show in New York, whilst we are here in California… So we haven’t properly talked since then. We text sometimes, but not much..” Tarjei looked Helene with a hint of sadness in his voice. “Wait, did you say New York?” “Yes?” “That’s where Henriette got her role in the TV-show she is going to be in!” “Really?” “Yeah! Do you know the name of the TV-show he was going to be in?” “World’s school” “No way” Tarjei looked at her confused. “Is he going to be Adrian?” “Yes, why you asking?” “You know Adrian's little sister Matilde? The main character?” “Yes?” “That’s her role”


	2. World’s school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Henrik doing?

Henrik was excited to see his cast mates again. After just a few days, they had gotten quite close! Last time they had gone to a restaurant together, where he got to know most of the cast. Eric, Mikkel, Nicole, Alexia and such. There were surprisingly many Skam fans in the cast as well! However, he felt like he needed to get to know his on-screen younger sister better. She seemed shy, he wondered why… 

Most of the cast was already on set when he arrived. “Henrik!” Jaeden (Pronounced Jaden) shouted from the other side of the room. He was talking to the main of the show. “Come over here, you and Jettus need to get to know each other better!” Henrik chuckled and jogged over to them. “Henrik, Henriette. Henriette, Henrik. Talk before we start, get to know each other.” 

“Are you always this shy?” Asked Henrik a few minutes after Jaeden had left them alone. “Around people I’ve never met, yes. Especially if they are my role models…” she looked slightly up at him. Which was pretty much up to his chest as she is 30 cm shorter than him. “awe! That’s adorable! I have feeling that I know where it started…” "You should know where it started. I'm not the only one."

They found a place to sit down and she showed him some photos from a few years before. “No way! You were the girl I talked to my mom about that night. On your shirt, it stands ‘Isak+Even’ on right?” He laughed. “Yeah, it does” She smiled. “Anyways… Speaking of Isak and Even… How is Tarjei? Have you spoken to him lately?” Henriette looked hopeful at him. “What? You crushing on my old on-screen boyfriend?” He laughed, and she joined in. “Well yeah! He is hot! Don’t tell me you didn’t think so!” Henrik smiled as he noticed the inner fangirl comes forward. “I can’t deny it… I have seen him only in boxers up close, ” Henrik smirked towards her. “Jesus, don’t make me jealous.” Henriette giggles. He chuckled. “You know what? Last time I spoke to him was a couple of weeks ago. He told me he was going to be apart of a tv-show in California.” “One of my closest friends are also on a show there…” “Really?” “Yeah. She is so sweet. Like a little sister to me.” “Awe! What’s the show she is apart of” “Falling. She is going t- are you okay?” “That’s the show Tarjei is going to be in.” “As Alex?” “Yeah.” “What a coincidence… Helene is going to be Maja.” They looked at each other in shock before laughing. “Wow…” Henrik said. "Who would have thought..."Henriette laughed. "We should watch the first episode when it comes out!" "Yeah! We could get to know each other better" Henrik smiled. Finally.


End file.
